


Agents of SHIELD: Walking the Lonely Road

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: Episode tag for 4x04: Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire. May returns to the base and finds Daisy in the infirmary. One-shot.





	

**Walking The Lonely Road**  
By Alasse Fefalas

May paused when she passed by the infirmary in the base. Lifting an eyebrow, she crossed her arms and stalked in angrily. The doctors and scientists scrambled out of the room, not wanting to be in her way. She wasn't bothered by them though. She was more concerned about the person on the bed, with an IV drip stuck into her arm.

Daisy looked up, catching May's eyes. Immediately, her gaze fell to the floor. May stood opposite her, silent as always, just assessing her. Her eyes traced the angry purple lines up Daisy's left arm from her cast to her shoulder, noticing the bruises were already creeping out to her collarbone and chest. Her right arm was swollen, and her face bruised and cut. May's mouth tightened when she saw just how little Daisy had been taking care of herself. She was thinner, the dark shadows under her eyes very prominent.

After a long period of silence, she finally asked, "So you've decided to come back?"

"Coulson said he needed my help," answered Daisy, looking up. Her gaze was defiant, but May could still see the guilt in her eyes.

"But you would much rather be outside, being a vigilante," said May. It wasn't a question, it was an observation.

"The Inhumans are at risk. The Registration did nothing but make them able to be tracked down easily, and no one is helping them!" argued Daisy. "And the Watchdogs... more and more keep popping up every day. I can't just sit around and do nothing, May."

"I know," nodded May, dropping her arms, taking Daisy aback.

"So..." Daisy trailed off, trying to understand what May had just acknowledged, "you're... not... angry...?"

May's gaze went cold. "Oh, I am angry," she replied quietly, making Daisy wince, "but I'm glad you're safe, despite your broken bones."

Daisy gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

Sighing, May sat down beside her. "I know what you're going through, Daisy. You're trying to atone for your sins, for the things that aren't even your fault."

"They are my fault," whispered Daisy. "One way or another, it's always my fault."

"You might be a superhero, but you can't control everything," chided May. "And just because you're alone doesn't mean you have nothing to lose."

"It makes it easier," insisted Daisy glumly. "Much easier."

"Oh, trust me, I know." There was a pause between them before May continued quietly, "Coulson and Mack were worried for you. As were Fitz and Simmons. They spent months searching for you."

"I know," mumbled Daisy. "It was hard trying to evade them. They came really close to finding me sometimes."

"They just wanted to help you," said May.

"I didn't want anything to do with them, okay?!" growled Daisy. "If I stay away, no one will get hurt because of me!"

May's lips thinned. "Our line of work is dangerous. Getting hurt is normal. But what do you do when you get knocked down?"

"You get up again," they both said at the same time.

The two women locked gazes, each as angry and defiant as the other. May's gaze softened but she crossed her arms again. "I've been down this path before you, Daisy. I know what you're going through. Stop running away. It's only going to make it worse," she urged.

Daisy's lips quivered before she threw her arms around May. Surprised, May hesitated for a moment before pulling the younger woman into an embrace. May held her quietly as Daisy cried into her shoulder, releasing the pent up emotions she had been bottling. Slowly, Daisy pulled back and wiped away her tears.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Feel better?" asked May, stoically.

"Yeah," admitted Daisy. "Thanks."

"Good," nodded May as she stood up. "Get some rest. We're leaving in five hours."

May was just about to leave when Daisy blurted out, "Thank you, May, for listening."

May turned around and gave her a nod before walking out of the room. She wouldn't show her, but there was a small smile on her face. Daisy was back, and safe.

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: It was 4 in the morning and I just felt the need to write bby!Daisy and mama!May hugging. I just needed to.

Tell me what you think! Good or bad, it's fine. I haven't written in quite a while, so feedback would be nice. I hope you enjoyed it though! Thanks for reading!


End file.
